<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ghosted by LancexBishop</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24251866">Ghosted</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LancexBishop/pseuds/LancexBishop'>LancexBishop</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Marina Fanfics [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Grey's Anatomy, Station 19 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Bisexual Female Character, F/F, Love, One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:34:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,769</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24251866</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LancexBishop/pseuds/LancexBishop</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Maya disappears, Carina is trying to understand what happened.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Maya Bishop/Carina DeLuca</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Marina Fanfics [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748002</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ghosted</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After her mental breakdown due to her father, Maya decided it was time to apologize to Carina, and to do everything that is possible to get her back, because she’s in love with her. The blonde Captain never felt those kind of things before, and it was scaring her, even more than running into burning buildings.<br/>
But Jack entered the bathroom and saw Maya. </p><p>“New haircut ? Pretty cool. We’re gonna have a drink with the team, you in Cap’ ?” </p><p>“No I’m sorry, I have things to do, another time, have fun.”, answered Maya, focused on what she would say to Carina.</p><p>After Jack left, she put on some clothes and went to her car. But once she was in, she started to cry, and went crazy. She was still in the process of realizing her father was an abusive asshole, and she has been abused since her childhood. Her father ruined all of her life, and the only relationship that really mattered to her. She took a minute. She laid her head against the steering wheel. She breathed, like Carina told her to, when they went on vacations. She remembered.<br/>
Now, she was ready to hit the road to Grey+Sloan, to fix it all with her beautiful Italian. When she finally got there, and parked her car, she couldn’t get out of it. She was so scared. Scared of Carina’s reaction, and scared to hurt her feelings again. Because Maya knew she was guilty, and what she did with Jack was unforgivable.<br/>
When she finally managed to get out of the car and to enter the hospital she saw Warren.</p><p>“Hey Cap, what are you doing here ? Is everything okay ?”</p><p>“Yeah just some stuff to do, what are you doing here ? Why aren’t you with the others at Joe’s ?”</p><p>“I’m going, I just wanted to bring Miranda home before.”</p><p>Maya smiled at him, took the elevator, and pressed the 4th floor button. When she finally got in front of Carina’s office, she stayed still, unable to move. But Carina got paged and opened the door.</p><p>“Maya, I- what are you- nevermind, I have an emergency you can’t stay here.”</p><p>Maya was still here, motionless. When Carina left, she decided to enter her office, and to wait for her. But hours and hours have passed, and she didn’t came back yet. The blonde woman was starting to get worried. But then, she started to think that maybe Carina didn’t wanted to see her again. So, she decided to leave the office, and to go back to the station.</p><p>Ten minutes after the blonde left, Carina was back at her office, ready to talk to the girl who broke her heart, but when she came in, the room was empty. She sat against the wall and started to cry. She just wanted her back, even if she betrayed her trust.</p><p>…<br/>
It’s been months since Carina haven’t seen Maya, or heard of her. She tried to call her every weeks, but it was a waste of time, Maya never answered. Carina assumed the worse. Maybe Maya died in a fire ? When she started to think about this possibility, she was shaking.<br/>
But then, someone knocked at the door of her office and came in. It was Amelia.</p><p>“Hey, how are you doin’ ?”, asked the neurosurgeon.</p><p>“I didn’t tell her I loved her, and now I-”, Carina started to cry.</p><p>“Car, you have to regain control of yourself and your life. Did you went to the station to see what really happened ? Maybe she’s fine, and she sadly doesn’t want to see you…”</p><p>“No, Amelia, she’s not like that. If she didn’t want to see me, she would’ve told me.”</p><p>“There’s only one way to know, let’s go, I drive.”</p><p>There was a heavy silence in the car, Carina was scared of what she was about to discover.<br/>
When they finally got there, Carina recognized Andy. </p><p>“Andrea right ?”</p><p>“Hey Carina, it’s been a while ! How are you ?”</p><p>“I’m good thanks. I wanted to see Maya ? You must know what happened between us, but I’m really worried. I tried to give her space, but know I just, I can’t anymore. I need to know she’s okay.”</p><p>“Carina...Maya left us since 6 months now.”</p><p>“Wha-”, Carina broke down in tears.</p><p>Amelia hugged her.</p><p>“No no no, she’s not dead, she went on some spiritual trip !”</p><p>“But where is she right now ?”</p><p>“I think she’s somewhere in Europe, last week she was in France, now she must be in Italy I guess.”</p><p>“Thank you Andy, but do you know why she’s not answering my calls ?”</p><p>“She left all of her stuff at home, she wanted a fresh start, and she needed to find herself again.”</p><p>“You know what you have to do now”, said Amelia.<br/>
“I can’t just go to Italia like that Amelia ! I have a job, I have a life here, I have my patients. My brother needs me.”</p><p>“I’ll keep an eye on him, and take a vacation, you must have plenty of paid leave.”</p><p>“I agree with Amelia, I’m worried about Maya, and you two are made for each other, you have to bring her back.”, interrupted Andy.</p><p>“I’ll consider it. Thank you Andy, have a good day.”</p><p>Then, Carina and Amelia left the station, and went to Carina’s place to pack her stuff for the great departure. She had no idea where Maya could be in Italy, but she wanted to believe in the soulmates thing, and thought that if they had to see each other again, they would.</p><p>…</p><p>She was on the plane. She was a little bit anxious, because she doesn’t really like to take the plane, but she would do anything to see Maya, at least one last time, to make things clear, and to tell her she loves her.</p><p>Once she landed to Roma, she took a room in a beautiful hotel, and unpacked her stuff. It was late, and she needed some rest, so she laid down on the bed and fall asleep. When she woke up, it was 9am, and she decided to start her investigations as soon as possible, so she took some clothes to put on and went downtown.</p><p>After days of investigation, and some help of her italian friends, Carina had an address where Maya could possibly be. She didn’t know what to do, send one of her friends, or checking this by herself. She went back to her hotel room to spend the night, but she didn’t really sleep because she was stressed about what she was about the find : Maya living here in Italy and not texting Carina, or a random person who isn’t Maya ? She drove her mind crazy.</p><p>*beep, beep*</p><p>Her alarm rang. It was 8am, and it was time for her to discover the truth. She put a blouse and thin jeans on, with her favorite high heels, just in case it was really Maya, and she would want to look nice. She called a cab, and gave the driver the potential address of her her girlfriend.</p><p>…</p><p>She was there, in front of the door. It was a great house, pretty big. She wanted to knock, but somehow, she couldn’t. She felt all of her body shaking, and she couldn’t breathe. She had to take a few minutes before finally knocking at the door. At this exact moment, she could felt her heart stopping.</p><p>…</p><p>A short haired woman opened the door while looking at something behind her back.</p><p>“Ciao, cosa posso fare per lei ?”</p><p>Then the woman turned her head in Carina’s direction. Suddenly, their hearts stopped. The looks in their eyes were so powerful.</p><p>“Ciao, Maya.”</p><p>“I’m sorry I can’t.”, and then Maya, closed the door.</p><p>She leaned and sat against the closed door, so Carina did on the other side of it. And they cried. For hours. This is not how Carina imagined their reunion. It wasn’t supposed to be like that.</p><p>While Maya went to her room to sleep and cry, Carina was determined to spend the night in front of Maya’s door, and wait for her to get out.<br/>
The next morning, Carina knocked again and again, desperately waiting for Maya to open the door. But when she noticed the door was unlocked, she decided to get inside the house.<br/>
When she came in, she searched for Maya’s room, and then found it at the first floor. Maya was asleep. Carina sat next to her, and looked at her. She has missed this familiar face.<br/>
But a few minutes later, Maya woke up, and yelled at Carina.</p><p>“What are you doing here ? How do you even got in ? Get OUT of my house !”</p><p>Carina could clearly see that Maya was in great pain, so insisted.</p><p>“I won’t get out Maya. What the hell are you even doing here in Roma ? Why did you drop your job at the station, you were a Captain, it was all that you’ve ever dreamed of.”</p><p>Maya started to be violent towards Carina, she was still drunk. Carina just squeezed her in her arms, as hard as she could.</p><p>“I’m not a good person, leave me alone !”</p><p>“I’m not going anywhere Maya, I’m here for you, I’m not leaving. I crossed an ocean to be with you, and I won’t come back to Seattle without you. I love you, Maya Bishop.”</p><p>“You can’t say that, not to me, not ever.”</p><p>“You should go back to sleep, you’re not able to have a serious talk right now.”</p><p>Then, as soon as Carina said those words, Maya fell asleep.</p><p>It was 5pm, and Maya had just woken up for the second time of the day.</p><p>“Ciao bella, how do you feel ?”, asked the OB.</p><p>“Terrible. Unforgivable. Is that good for you ? Are you happy ?”</p><p>“I have forgiven you Maya. When I came back from my surgery months ago, you had already left my office. I was going to tell you that I forgave you. And then you what ? You ghosted me. Not even a text or a call, nothing ! I thought you were dead, I had to talk to Andy to know where you were. You’re my girlfriend, you can’t just disappear like that, that’s not fair.”</p><p>Maya had tears in her eyes while Carina said that.</p><p>“Carina, I-”</p><p>“No, you don’t talk, you don’t open your mouth, unless it’s to tell me you love me.” </p><p>“Ti amo, Carina.”</p><p>Carina sobbed, and kissed her girlfriend with such passion, that she felt like she could fly.</p><p>“Let’s go home, let’s go back to Seattle babe, let’s build our home.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please forgive me for all the drama ! New SMAU on my twitter @lancexbishop</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>